Kingdom Zachary
by dameonkaine
Summary: Zachary and his family gets sucked in to a black hole and zachary awakes to find him self alone in hollow baston will he everfind his family and get home, the only chaicters i owne from the story is zachary mary donnie and donald G'Asch all others charicters and or place i do not owne
1. Chapter 1: west vagina

Kingdome Zachary

chapter one:West Vagina

It was an oridaney day in the G'Asch's mobile house hold "AHHHHWAGGA" Zachary yelled as he slamed the door to his room an the repeatly kicked the back of the door.

"I HATE YOU ALLLL!". he yelled in between his blood curling screams then Zachary kicked the his dresser in which held his ps2 and the game Kingdom Hearts in it. The Ps2 started making a strange sounds. Zachary opened the dresser draw on to have a block hole looking at him.

"Mom, dad, Donnie" Zachary turned and ran for his door "hurry there some type of black hole thingy coming from my dresser". Zachary yelled as he came out of the door "BOY I SWEAR IF U KICKED A HOLE IN THE WALL IM GOING TO TEAR THE SKIN OFF YOUR A-" . Donald was cut off by seeing a worm hole pour out of Zacharys room. "its a worm hole run" Donnie yelled as he headed for the door, but before anyone could reach the door they were sucked in.

"Were am i were am i going" Zachary thought to him self before passed out do to the lack of oxgen.


	2. Chapter 2: Hollow Baston

Chapter two

Hollow Bashton

Zachary slowly opened his eyes only to jump back an tyred climbing up a wall only to no avile. "Hi there im S" "Sora" Zachary cut in "an your Goffey and Donald".

"Aaa yea how did you know that... Whats your name " Sora asked dumbfoundly. Zachary stood up an was eye level with Sora "My name's Zachary G'Asch and I know who all you are because your charcters from my favort game and you have that realy cool keyblade" Zachary then extended his arm and with in seconds a kingdom key keyblade appeared in his hand. "Thats so awsome" Zachary yelled in excitment .

"Wow looks like your a keyblade user too" Sora said "I realy am, hey have you seen my mom, dad, or bother" he asked "Nope your the only one we saw fall from the sky" Sora explained.

"O...I see I lost them in the black hole" "Zachary, What did u mean that we were charicters from a game" Sora asked confused.

'Yea, yall are charicteres from my favorit game Kingdom Hearts"he explained "WHAT? charcters from a game, I'll charicters from a game you" Donald yelled in a voice that no one could understand. "Grawsh all he's sayin in that in his world were finctional" Goffey tryed explaning to the enraged Donald. "Yea anyway come with us Zachary well head to leon and explane to him whats going, because he'll be able to help us" Stated Sora.

"Cool Do i get to meet Yuffie, Arethies and Cid too" Zachary asked in excitment. Sora knodded his head yes "Well lets get going" Zachary said. They all turned and started headed twords only to be stopped by severl black creatures started appering in front of them "heartless" Sora yelled as he made his keyblade appered and bent down gettin in to his fighting stance.

"Heatless" Zachary yelled as he stumbed backward an fell on the ground with in seconds his keyblade appered in his right hand. Zachary stood up and got into the same fighting stance as Sora. A very large and round Heartless appered and started running twords Zachary jumped backwards instictively and landed on top of a roof. "Wow i can jump really really high" Zachary squeeked with excitment Sora jumped up and landed next to him "What, Your not able to jump this high in your world" Sora asked.

"No i can't" Zachary said, "Watch out!" Goffey yelled from the ground they both looked up and saw a hugh Heartless fell from the sky and landed on top of all the other heartless makeing the ground shake. It swong at Zachary and Sora smashing the roof, They both jumped off Sora landed on the ground and rolled Zachary land on a horizontal all and used it to rockit him self towords the hugh heartless. "Zachary catch" Sora yelled as he throw his Keyblade to him. Zachary caught the keyblade in midair and sliced the heartless in hallf an then landed on one knee.

"That was awsome" he yelled as he looked at the two keyblades in his hands "wow, Zachary that was cool" Sora yelled as he an the other's ran over to him. They both looked at the two keyblades,"Hey Zachary can i get my keyblade back" Sora asked.

"Yea sorry bout that" Zachary handed Sora back his keyblade "I was just thinking of how cool it would be to use two keyblades" Zachary said an within serverl seconds another keyblade apperared in his left hand it was a strange keyblabe with the pole that seemed much like a blade and the key part of it looked as if it was from the underworld. The keyblade was pure black all except the hilt witch was a skull with yellow eyes it was placed to protect his hands. Zachary held it out for ever one to see "wow Zachary looks like you can use two blades, but i have never seen any other one like that before what's the name of it" Sora asked.

"I dont know but i think i'll call it" "Zonpactoe" a voiced eceoed throw his head he looked around and slowly said "Zonpactoe".

"Wow that was a cool name" Sora said "Realy" he replied with excitment. Hey you guys shouldn't we get going to merlins house to talk to leon and the rest of the gang" Gofffey butted in they all nodded and headed twords merlins house

(At merlins house)

Zachary stood infront of Leon and finish telling him what had happen to him. "Well do you think you can get him home, hun Leon" Sora asked. "Well theoreaicly speaking if this is a game of worlds, in your world the all you have to do is find the door to your world". "Well what was the door or the keyhole i need to find" Zachary asked.

"Well from what you have been telling i think it would have to be the black hole that brought you here in the frist place" Leon explaned. "Well how do we find my family" Zachary asked.

"Well since you all got split up inside the blackhole, your best bet would be to ask Chip and Dale if any new world have apperaed and start there" Leon explained. "Yea lets head to the Gummie-Ship"Sora yelled. They all nodded to each other and headed twords the Gummie-Ship.

(Inside the Gummie-Ship)

"Hey Chip an Dale are there any new worlds open" Sora asked. "  
Yep Yep" Chip yelled, "There were three worlds that open a little over an hour ago, more and more opening as we speak like someone is unloocking them on purpose" Dale explaine.

"Well what are the frist three worlds that opend up" Sora asked, "Lets see... The frist three world's that open up are Racoon City, Hyrule, and Midland" Dale stated.

"Well witch one should we start with" Sora asked everybody, every body looked around with Goffey being the frist one to speak up "How about we go to Hyrule frist", "No... we go to Racoon City frist, Its closer" Donald Rudly cut in.

"Grawsh I Dont know about that guy's, I Have heard of that world before I just dont rember what its was about" Goffey said. "I don't care its sounds safe and its closer then the other's" Donald screached in his hard to understand voice. "Well its up to Zachary" Sora explained, "yea why don't we, it sounds safe an it is faster to find someone" Zachary stated.

"Ok so its off to Racoon City" Sora yelled in excitment. An then they blasted off towards Racoon City.


End file.
